The Turning Page In Their Story
by evgrrl09
Summary: Morgan and Garcia's wedding inspired by the song "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last. ONESHOT M/G


**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS, not me (sadly.) Snippets of the song belong to the band Sleeping At Last.**

**So this is inspired by the song "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last. Hope you all like it!**

_I've waited a hundred years_

_But I'd wait a million more for you_

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do_

Derek Morgan straightened his bow tie in the small mirror he had with him. His beard had recently been trimmed and his face was set in a peaceful look. A single lily was pinned to his tux jacket and he finished dusting off nonexistent particles of dust from his jacket. He was ready to marry the love of his life.

He could hardly wait to see Penelope. But being traditional, she'd insisted on sleeping apart the eve before their wedding. He hadn't seen her in at least twenty four hours and it was killing him. It felt like he'd waited an eternity for someone like her. His other half. The person who completed him like a final piece of a puzzle. He was ready for being hers and for her to be his, but he knew nothing could truly prepare him for a love like the one they shared.

"You ready for this?" Spencer Reid asked. He was smiling his usual awkward smile and his hands were shoved in his pockets. Both he and David Rossi were groomsmen for Derek as Hotch had agreed to walk Penelope down the aisle.

Derek grinned and said, "I was born ready, Reid." He clasped his hand in a firm handshake and said, "Let's get going. We're gonna be late otherwise."

"It's not like they can start without you," Reid said, confused. "I mean, you being the groom –"

"Reid, it's just a figure of speech," he laughed. "Don't even bother."

Reid simply blinked before shaking his head and starting out for the aisle that was set up outside. The wedding was small, only close friends and family in attendance. The day was pleasant, the sun shining in the sky and a light breeze cooling the otherwise warm summer day. They were on the beach. Waves crashed gently on the shore and were the only sounds other than the soft conversation the guests were making.

Derek stood at the end of the makeshift aisle and all of the sudden began to fidget with anxiety. His real life was about to begin. His life with Penelope Garcia, who was about to become Penelope Morgan.

The string quartet began to play soft music and all of the sudden Penelope and Hotch came into view. Derek's heart swelled with love and he grinned widely. When his eyes met Penelope's, all the anxiety he felt faded immediately.

_Your love is my turning page_

_Where only the sweetest words remain_

_Every kiss is a cursive line_

_Every touch a redefining phrase_

Penelope reached Derek and felt the warmth of his hand against hers. Their fingers entwined together and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. A new chapter in her life was about to begin. The pages had turned and she hadn't felt as complete ever as when she confessed that she was in love with her best friend. Their first kiss had been magical, filled with all the passion in their hearts.

The officiant began the ceremony, but Derek and Penelope never broke their gazes. Their eyes were locked on each other's and never strayed. "I love you," she mouthed to him. Nothing but sweet words filled their mouths as they spoke their vows to each other in earnest.

"I will love and cherish you for the rest of our lives," Derek said. "I'll never let you go, and I'll never lose the love we have. Even if we lose our way, I'll always return to the love we have because it's the purest type in the world." He finished his vows with a smile.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "And I vow that for the rest of our lives I will keep you close. I will honor you, respect you, and let you do the same for me. We'll always be together, no matter where in the world we are. It's your touch that brings me the most comfort, the most peace and I know that we'll forever be in each other's hearts for as long as we live."

They'd spoken their vows with love and honesty. "You may now kiss," the officiant said with a smile.

Putting his arms around her waist, Derek pulled Penelope close to him. "I love you, Baby Girl," he murmured so only she could hear.

"Love you too, Handsome," she replied softly. Their lips touched again and the hunger for each other consumed them. Though it was a short kiss, it was filled with passion and adoration. "Now and forever, with each turning page in our story."


End file.
